Another Average Day
by Aidylecir
Summary: It's just another average day at the organization for Dyxlia, filled with duct tape and incriminating photos of the other members. Contains original characters. Rated T cause of words and stuff.


**Hmmm... 6/23/11 I guess it's a tribute to the date! :D Any way I do not own Anything from kingdom hearts. That would be awesome, but I would very likely end up messing it up :P. Oh wells... **

**Dyxlia: (DIZ-Lee-ah) pronounced**

**Cebecxar: (Ce-BES-car) pronounced**

* * *

><p>It was a fairly average morning for Dyxlia, she'd eaten breakfast, deteered Xigbar from her cousin Demyx, and was on her way to pick up Marluxia to do their 'mission'. Unfortunately, she didn't knock before barging into number XI's room...where he was currently on top of and doing another organization member... "Marluxia!" she turned around, scarred for life, "We have a mission today remember!"<p>

"Yeah, I was just getting ready," he chuckled.

"Getting ready? Aren't you banging...is that...Vexen?" she peaked at the couple astonishedly. They'd stopped and Vexen was covering himself, boiling on the edge.

"Yes, why?" he asked, cocking his head.

Dyxlia turned around again, "Isn't he old?"

"Quite," he shrugged.

"Number XI!" Vexen yowled incredoulusly.

Marluxia got up and tugged his pants on, "You know it's true." He put his shirt and coat on and followed Dyxlia out.

"So where are we going?" Marluxia asked as they walked.

Dyxlia replied quickly, "Zexion's room."

"Hmmm, Zexion," he licked his lips, "It's been a while."

She snapped in front of his face, "Focus Marmar, the mission?"

"Right," he pulled himself unwillingly from his memories and dreams. They made their way to Zexion's room and Dyxlia knocked on the door. She made Marluxia hide out of view. Zexion opened the door a tad bit seeing Dyxlia. He sighed and let her in, turning around. She waltzed in and Marmar followed.

When number VI saw Marluxia he groaned, "What is _he_ doing here?"

"He's here to help me with my mission," she shrugged.

"Why do you need _him_?" he sighed. He composed himself and got down to business.

"What can I help you with today?" he asked.

"Well, for this mission I'll need rope, a good carving knife, a human sized box, a tiny camera, and a chicken, a fertal chicken please," Dyxlia smiled. Zexion stared at her as if she were crazy.

"What kind of a mission are you on?" he sputtered. She shrugged.

"Hey, complain to Xemnas, not me," she lifted her hands slightly in surrender.

"Fine, I'll be back soon," he left swiftly. Dyxlia grinned and made a portal, reaching in with one arm and bringing out a shimmering blue mini dress. She grinned and began telling Marluxia her plan. She just finished when Zexion came back in.

"Okay, so I got the rope, knife, box, and camera, but I have no idea where in the entire universe I'd find a fertile chicken for you," he dragged in the goods.

"That's okay Zexy, and Marmar, as we've discussed," she said, smiling evilly.

"Now?" Marluxia grinned. She nodded. Number XI closed the door and grabbed the suprised Zexion and dragged him in the closet, brandashing the dress Dyxlia had pulled out.

"Marluxia what-!" Zexion began, cut off by Marluxia.

"Now now, stay calm, I'm just dressing you up. I'm not allowed to do anything...right now..." he said.

"Marmar! Focus!" Dyxlia called out. Once Zexion was dressed, Marluxia pushed him out of the closet and he glared at them in turn.

"I am going to _kill_ you two," he growled.

"Oh Zexy, I don't think so," number XXIII, Dyxlia, chuckled. She grabbed the rope and got an evil glint in her eye before quickly and effectively tieing him up. Marmar clapped his hands.

"Nice craftsmanship," he appraised. She nodded proudly. She grabbed the box and opened it. She cut holes around the box in it's sides with the knife. Marluxia picked up Zexion.

"Hey! Put me down!" he protested. Dyxlia frowned and searched the room for a moment before deciding to rummage through one of Zexion's drawers.

"That's private!" he yelled. Dyxlia rolled her eyes and smiled when she found the ducktape, bringing it out and tearing a peice off. She slapped it over zexions mouth.

"Be glad I'm not gagging you more effieciantly..." she rolled her eyes and brought out the camera, taking several pictures, "I'll either post these around or sell them, Marmar get's free copies of course. And I'll be adding this camrea to my collection." She smiled and Marmar nodded.

"Now...Marmar? If you would be so kind," she motioned to the open box. Zexion shook his head, already knowing his fate just from the situation. Marmar dropped him into the box and Dyxlia sealed it up, using the ductape. She smiled at her handiwork and then frowned. It was missing something. She snapped her fingers, reaching once again through yet another portal, except this time pulling out a novelty sized bow. It was just a huge blue bow, the kind you would put on a present. She slapped it on the box and nodded to Marluxia, who then picked up the box and set it on Zexion's roomate's, Cebecxar's, bed.

Dyxlia left a note that said, 'For Cebe, from Dyxlia. Sorry for annoying you, also, Demyx says hi. Please don't attempt to kill me when I pass by anymore. Thanks.'

She nodded in approval and left. Marmar followed her out, but broke off to catch up with Vexen and continue from earlier. Dyxlia got to her room and printed out copies of the pictures, setting a few aside for Marluxia and putting the rest in her blackmail folder for Zexion. That thing was getting huge. She smiled, yep, just another average day.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahem.. If you could, please, review...That is all...<strong>


End file.
